One night only
by SkyMaiden
Summary: After a mission Naruto and Ino are stranded together in a cave. How will they pass the time and survive the night? Ino x Naruto, rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Just a pointless Naruto x Ino lemon lol. I had to write one I love that pairing so much. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Achoo!" A platinum blonde sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked over to where Naruto was sitting. She glared at him. How dare he ask her that? This was all his fault.

"This is all your fault you jerk."

"My fault." Naruto questioned.

Ino nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but she ended up sneezing again.

"I caught a cold in that rain because you didn't want to stay in that village an extra night. All because you had to get back to your precious ramen." Ino shuddered.

Naruto sighed heavily. Of all the people he could be stuck in a cave with why did it have to be Ino. She was loud,pushy, and annoying. Naruto wasn't completely sure that they would be able to survive the night together. Maybe they should have stayed an extra night in the village. But their mission had been completed and he had wanted to head back to Konoha.

"It's raining too hard Ino. We can't leave here tonight. So we'll just have to get along."

"That's not a problem. You just stay over there and I'll stay over here."

"You're freezing Ino-chan."

"Yeah I am. I got soaked in that rain. At least you had a jacket so you should be okay."

Naruto reached for her backpack. He went inside to see that he had indeed had a blanket inside of his bag. He packed it just in case.

"Here." He threw her the blanket.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"You can use it. I'll be fine. But you might want to get out of those wet clothes."

"Are you sure you don't mind me using your blanket?"

"It's okay." Naruto reassured her.

Ino couldn't believe how incredibly sweet he was being right now. She hadn't been the only one to get caught in that rain.

"Turn around so that I can change." Ino told him.

"Alright." He nodded.

"And don't you dare peek."

"Heh." Naruto laughed. "I wont, don't worry."

Ino pouted at Naruto's insult. A little part of her couldn't help but feel offended by his remark. It was as if he was saying that she wasn't good enough to be looked at

"Hey, I've got plenty to see you jerk."

"Yeah I'm sure that you do."

She quickly slipped out of her wet clothes and got underneath the blanket.

"You can turn around now."

Naruto took off his wet jacket and leaned up against the wall of the cave. Ino stared over in his direction. She felt guilty that he was over there freezing, while she had his blanket. Naruto soon let out a sneeze. Ino knew then that she couldn't let the poor guy freeze to death. There was just some sacrifices that would need to be made. It was only for one night, no one had to know about what happened here. What ever happened in this cave would stay in this cave.

"Naruto, why don't you take off your wet clothes and come over here with me?"

"Huh?" A slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Well, it's better than freezing to death isn't it?"

"Um, sure"

Ino turned her herd while Naruto got undressed. He quickly got underneath the blanket with the platinum blonde. They laid there in complete silence. This felt a little awkward to both of them. Naruto noticed Ino shuddering again.

"It's freezing." She spoke.

Naruto moved closer to the blue eyed female. He wrapped his arm around her. He didn't want to see the poor girl freeze to death. He didn't mind trying to keep her warm.

"Better?" He asked.

"Thanks."

"You know what they say, body heat keeps people warm." He laughed.

"Are you coming on to me Uzumaki?"

"No." He laughed once more. "But I don't want either one of us to freeze to death. So we're going to do what we have to do."

"Alright, come closer then."

The blond male wrapped his arms around Ino's waist. She leaned into his strong sturdy chest. It gave her a sort of comforting sort of feeling. Ino felt very safe in Naruto's arms right at this moment.

"_Wow his chest is firm."_ She thought. _"No, come on don't think like that."_

Naruto on the other hand could feel his body temperature rising by the second. He had never been this close to a girl before. Especially not an attractive girl like Ino. Sure, he found her a little on the scary side. But the truth was she was very pretty.

"_Damn, we're already under a blanket, naked, and we didn't even have a first date yet." _He smiled.

He soon noticed how quiet things seemed. He turned to see Ino with her eyes closed.

"Hey, Ino." He shook her.

There was no response. He was now starting to grow worried.

"Ino? Wake up?"

"Hm..." Her eyes slowly opened. "Naruto I don't want..."

"You don't want what?" He wondered.

"I don't want to die here. There's so much that I haven't experienced yet."

Naruto put his hand to her cheek.

"You're not alone Ino. And you won't die I promise."

She looked up to meet his serious gaze. She slowly leaned up and pressed her lips to hers. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Why was she suddenly kissing him? More importantly why wasn't he doing anything to stop it. He soon found himself giving in and returning her kiss. He only deepened their kiss by pulling her closer to him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you Naruto. You're really so sweet, you know that? Forehead is an idiot for not getting together with you sooner."

"Thanks Ino-chan."

She smiled before closing her eyes once more. Naruto knew that it wasn't a good thing to go to sleep right now. He needed to keep her awake.

"Hey." He gently shook her. "Don't close your eyes, keep them open."

"Naruto?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"There's something I have to do before I die."

"Stop it!" He yelled. "I'll keep you warm Ino. You're not going to die. So stop saying that you will." He hugged her tighter pressing his body closer to her. She could feel every trace of his perfectly sculpted body. It caused a moan of pleasure to come from her.

"Naruto." She opened her eyes. "I don't want to die a virgin. I want to know what sex feels like, at least once in my life. Naruto, I want you..." She paused.

Naruto's eyes widened. She couldn't really be serious right now, could she?

"Ino, you can't mean..."

"Maybe it will keep us warm." She suggested. "Besides I rather lose my virginity to a sweet guy like you, than some nasty bastard."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Only this time Naruto did nothing to stop her. Their tongue's met and wrestled with one another for several minutes. Once they broke away he pushed her long blonde locks out of her face. He had to be completely sure that Ino wanted to do this.

"Ino-chan are you really sure?"

"I'm sure. So, are we going to talk about it all day, or are we going to do something?"

"I just want you to be sure."

"I' am." She nodded.

Naruto then sent his lips crashing down on hers. Ino kissed him back with double the amount of passion. He soon turned his attention to her neck planting soft, tended, kisses there. He gently nibbled at the skin in the crook of her neck. He sucked harder on her skin until she was now sporting a hickie, courtesy of Naruto. This caused a moan to come from her.

"Mmm..."

As he lowered his mouth to her breasts. She placed her arms around his shoulders. The blond male pressed his mouth to her right breast. He began to suck and lick at her nipple in soft, gentle motions. With his other hand he massaged her left breast, twirling that nipple around with his fingers. He started to switch back and forth between his mouth and hand.

"N...Naruto..." Ino moaned.

He continued showing her breasts that extra special attention. Licking and sucking hungrily on each one of her well rounded breasts. Ino was beautiful to him. He could just devour all of her. But he wanted to take his time to fully enjoy everything the young woman had to offer. He took a hard, erected nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Ino moaned out again. Naruto gently caressed her breast, giving the hardened bud a slight squeeze. Once he saw that they were both hard and erected he paused. Ino looked up to meet Naruto's gaze. He seemed happy to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "You're breasts are perfect." He complimented her.

Naruto then started to make a trail of soft kisses from her breasts to her stomach. He hungrily licked at the young woman's navel. This caused Ino to utter out in surprise.

"N...Naruto?"

"What's wrong Ino-chan? Are you ticklish?" He teased. Naruto then licked at her navel again.

"Stop it..."

"Okay, I will." He reassured her.

He got to her lower regions. He put his hand to her legs but she tensed up.

"Naruto?"

"Ino-chan, what's wrong?"

"Come on don't look. I don't want you to look."

He didn't understand what there was to be embarrassed about. He wanted to see what the young woman had to offer. He wanted to enjoy each and every part of her.

"I want to see you Ino-chan. I want to see all of you. It'll be okay." He promised.

He slowly spread her legs apart. Naruto took a moment before gently spreading her folds. He stared at the pink flesh in a hungry manner. Ino tried to close her legs once more but he stopped her.

"You're really beautiful Ino-chan. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

Before he could stop himself he lowered his mouth to her womanhood. He started to lick at the young woman's opening.

"Naruto?" Ino moaned. "What are you..."

"It's okay, Ino-chan don't worry. I really want to do this."

He started to lick at her clit. The young woman's taste and smell was intoxicating to him. He couldn't get enough of her as he continued his little exploration of her. The blond male licked, sucked, and teased her opening with his tongue and mouth. Ino felt herself growing wetter and more aroused by the second. She had never imagined that oral sex could feel this amazing.

"Na...Naruto..." She ran her fingers through his hair.

Naruto shoved his tongue deeper inside of her, holding on to her thighs while doing so. Ino let out another satisfied moan. Naruto was bringing her ever so closer to her orgasm.

"Naruto! Oh fuck!"

Realizing that he had found her sweet spot, Naruto smiled a little and continued to tease, suck, and lick at her womanhood. He paused, entering a finger inside of her. She was so tight he could feel it. He ran his finger inside of her in soft, gentle motions. Ino's body convulsed at his touch.

"Oh kami Naruto, don't stop."

"Sure thing, Ino-chan."

Naruto soon added another finger, pulling out the other so he could taste how wet she was. He sucked his finger, enjoying the sweet taste she left on his breath.

"Damn, Ino-chan you're soaking wet down here. God, you taste good too."

"Mmm... Naruto-kun..." She moaned. "I'm so close."

"It's okay Ino-chan don't hold back." He encouraged her.

He twirled his finger around in gentle, circular motions. He planted soft kisses against the hot pink flesh in an effort to help her cum faster. Naruto gently nibbled down on her clit. This caused her to scream out in pleasure. Also, prompting her to cum to her much needed release. Her breathing was out of control and erratic. When she finally did calm down she managed to utter one word.

"Wow." She breathed.

Naruto hungrily licked up the young woman's fluids. He found that he enjoyed going down on the platinum blonde. He wouldn't mind doing it again for her. But since he assumed that this would be a one time thing. He would just enjoy it as much as he could. Naruto soon felt his growing erection. He hadn't been the only one to feel it. Ino grinned seductively.

"My, my Naruto-kun what's this, huh?"

She put her hand to the young man's hardened member. She felt how thick he was. Just thinking about it caused a slight blush to rise to her cheeks. This was her first time seeing and feeling a naked man before. It felt good. She found that she enjoyed the feeling it gave her.

"You're so hard already."

"Yeah." He laughed. "I guess I just couldn't help myself. You're beautiful Ino-chan." He told her honestly.

She blushed again. Suddenly a serious expression washed over her face.

"Ino-chan are you really sure about this? There's still time to say no."

He wanted to give her the opportunity to say no. He also wanted her to be sure about all of this.

"Naruto I'm sure." She reached up and pulled him into a kiss. "I want to do this. I want to do this with you."

"Alright, as long as you're sure Ino-chan. Because I don't think I can stop myself from wanting you anymore."

He lowered his lips to hers and pulled her into another hot, steamy kiss. Their tongues met once more wrestling for dominance. Ino won at in the end. She soon pulled away ending their kiss.

"I'm more than ready."

"Hm." He nodded then placed himself at her entrance. Slowly he entered the head of his length inside of her. Claiming her virginity in that first stroke. Ino's female sex clasped tight around his hardened member. The feeling was incredible.

"_Goddamn."_ Naruto thought.

He began with slow, light thrusts. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and started sucking at her nipples once more. He placed soft, tender kisses on each one. Ino placed her arms around his shoulders, holding Naruto in place while he continued pumping in to her. The feeling of her walls sucking him in deeper was almost too much to bare. He closed in eyes in absolute pleasure.

"Naruto..."

"Hai, Ino-chan."

"You're so big." She managed to say.

His thrusts soon turned into harder, mightier actions. Ino tensed up at his movements. She soon couldn't take it anymore. He was starting to go much too fast.

"Naruto-kun slow down."

"I'm sorry Ino-chan." He kissed her forehead. "You just felt so good I couldn't resist."

"It's okay. I really do want you though. Forehead is such a moron for not getting with you."

He silenced her by pressing his finger to her lips.

"Shh, Ino-chan let's not talk about Sakura-chan. I only want to focus on right now."

"Yeah you're right. We're the only people that matter right now. Go ahead continue."

Naruto began to thrust once more. His movements were at a slow, steady pace. Ino finally relaxed herself enough to fully enjoy the feeling of his thick length thrusting inside of her. Ht pain had started to go away. The only thing left now was the pleasure.

"Ino..." He groaned.

"N...Naruto...Naruto I want you so much."

"Hai Ino-chan. I want..." He paused. "Fuck this feels awesome."

Both blond's had long since forgotten about being cold. All they felt right now was each other. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"Oh, god yes Naruto. I'm going to cum."

"Hm." He nodded. "I'm close too Ino-chan."

"Naruto-kun!" She screamed and came to her second release. She released her fluids on to his member, making it easier for him to slip in and out. After a few more hard paced thrusts Naruto followed suite by coming to his release as well.

"Ino-chan." He groaned and released his seed into her womb, coating her walls with the milky, white fluids. He caught her lips in a long hot kiss before pulling out of her. The two blonds now laid there with the blanket wrapped around them. Naruto had his arm placed around his waist. Ino leaned into his chest. She ran her fingers up and down his rock hard abs. Naruto on the other hand thought about what this all meant. He was sure that he wanted to make something out of their one night together. They had just finished losing their virginity to one another. It had to have meant something to Ino. He knew that he was feeling something right now.

"Hey, Ino-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean for us not? I mean, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was this just a one time thing? Or are we..."

"Naruto, I don't know. What do you want it to mean?"

"Ino-chan I want to make it official. I don't want pretend that nothing happened. I wanted to..." Before he could finish she pulled him into a kiss. Naruto slowly relaxed into her kiss. When they broke away for air Ino smiled.

"Uzumaki, are you asking to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"The sex with me was that good, huh?" She laughed.

"Yeah I guess it was." He smiled.

"Okay then you're all mine." She hugged him.

When something bright caught their attention both teens looked up. The sun was starting to come out. Their rainy encounter was now officially over. There was something a little depressing about knowing that. Both blond's knew that they had enjoyed their little rendezvous.

"Well, it looks like we survived. I guess we better get dressed and head back to Konoha." Ino started.

Naruto kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"Let's stay a little while longer Ino-chan. I want you all to myself." He grinned.

"Are you ready for round two?" She asked.

"I'm ready for whatever you have planned, Ino-chan."

"Oh?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. "If that's the case then..." She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You're so naughty Ino-chan."

"Yep, and I'm all yours too." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned in for the kiss. He returned her kiss with equal the amount of passion. They soon broke away for air. Ino smiled once more.

"This was fun Naruto-kun. Let's get stuck together more often."

"Sure thing Ino-chan. I'm down for sex in other different locations." He laughed.

Ino hit him in the shoulder. She laughed as well.

"Shut up."

"Hey Ino?" He started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad that it was you."

She hugged him. "I'm really glad that it was you too Naruto."


End file.
